Take Me Away
by Dreams Of Oblivion
Summary: Malec. Post COLS. Alec isn't taking the break up well, and what will Magnus do when he gets an urgent visit from Jace and Isabelle saying that Alec is missing? Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Pain

**Hey!** **I'm going to say those words that no one likes to hear- this is my first fanfic... Yeah, hopefully it's not terrible, and feel free to review and tell me how I can improve? That would be much appreciated. Hope you like it, please read&review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter One: Pain

Alec stared at the ground as he walked, his whole body numb. He didn't realise he had been going to the Institute until he nearly thumped straight into the doors.

He slowly trudged into the building that he supposed he should now call home again.

'And you've got no one to blame but yourself for that' he thought bitterly, as he forced himself up the stairs and towards his room.

He reached his door, only to be intercepted by a confused looking Isabelle.

"Alec... What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Magnus'?"

At the mention of his name, Alec felt a stab of pain cut through the numbness, and quickly tried to hide it from Izzy.

Obviously, it didn't work.

"Alec! Whats wrong?" Isabelle looked right into his eyes, like she could see into his soul.

"Nothing, Izzy, I'm fine... Just... Tired, yeah... Tired." He lied in a monotone. 'A+ for acting skills there, Alec' he thought grudgingly.

"Don't lie to me Alec," Isabelle replied, scrutinising his face and narrowing her eyes, "it's Magnus isn't it?"

Alec winced, and this time he had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to hold back the broken sob that threatened to come out.

"Alec. Tell me what happened." Izzy ordered, then her eyes softened, "please, Alec. I want to help you."

Alec stared into Isabelle's eyes, finally letting the pain brew over and cloud his expression. Within a second, Izzy had dragged him into his room and shut the door, pushing Alec gently down on the bed. She took his hand soothingly.

"Alec. Tell me," she said simply, though the curiosity was clear in her eyes.

"I-it's Magnus," Alec began, "h-he b-broke up with m-me, and I-I-" He broke off with a choked sob, then glanced up to see Isabelle's face a blaze of fury.

"That bastard, that absolute asshole, I swear-" She started but Alec cut her off, his eyes pleading.

"No, no, no. Izzy, it's... It wasn't his fault... It was me. All me. I-I betrayed him, I-it is all my fault. It always is... Please, don't blame h-him, it was all me... It was m-my-" he stuttered, until Isabelle squeezed his hand and yanked his chin up to look at his face.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Stop, slow down. Stop blaming yourself... Now, tell me exactly why happened,"

* * *

Alec told Isabelle the whole story, and by the end he had broken down in tears, his knees drawn up to his chest and Izzy's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Sh.. Alec shh, calm down... It'll be okay... Shh... Your alright... Your okay... You've got me, it's okay..."

They sat there, like that, for a long time, before Alec told Isabelle that he needed sleep. Reluctantly, Izzy left, kissing him on the forehead and silently promising herself only one thing.

She was going to kill Magnus Bane.

* * *

Isabelle awoke slowly, peacefully... Until she remembered the night before, and her blissful ignorance was stained with red.

Alec.

Alec, her brother. Her brother who was now broken hearted and ripped apart because of one warlock who decided one mistake is enough to condemn a person.

One warlock who was going to pay.

But, revenge could wait. First, she had to go and see Alec. Grabbing her slippers and pulling on a dressing gown, Isabelle yanked her door open and started down the hall.

She reached Alec's door and called his name softly. She could hear the quiet but defined sound of somebody crying, and that pierced her heart. Alec was in so much pain.

"Alec, let me in, please." She begged, praying that he would.

Nothing. No reply-though the sobbing had stopped.

She tried opening the door, only to find that it was locked. Dammit Alec.

"Alec, come on, unlock the door... Please," she tried again, but to no avail. She sighed in despair, before an idea struck, and she made er way to Jace's bed room. If anyone could get Alec to listen, it would be Jace

**POV: Alec**

Alec heard his sister outside his door, however could not bring himself to let her in.

He could feel nothing but the burning numbness that spread from his head to his toes and drained him of energy. He didn't complain though. The numb feeling was better than the excruciating pain that he knew lay in wait beyond it.

All he could think was 'my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault' and those two words seemed engraved into his brain. He felt nothing. He saw nothing. He heard nothing. He was nothing.

* * *

**POV: Jace**

Jace awoke to the sound of Isabelle's voice. The joys.

"Jace. Jace! JACE, wake UP!" Isabelle shook him hard but Jace ignored her, turning to bury his face in the pillows.

"Jace. It's Alec. Please, it's important,"

It was then he realised that he probably _shouldn't_ ignore her anymore. "What are you talking about Isabelle?" He murmured almost unintelligibly.

"It's Alec. Magnus broke up with him. He's not letting me in his room. I'm worried Jace..."

At that Jace snapped his head up, eyes blazing. "What? How dare he? How dare he dump Alec like that? I'm going to find him. By the Angel I'm going to kill that warlock-"

"No. Jace, stop. Think about Alec first. Alec, then revenge. Don't get me wrong, I will sincerely enjoy helping you gouge that warlocks eyes out and tear him apart limb by limb, but right now, Alec is more important." Isabelle argued firmly, her hand grasping his wrist.

Jace sighed, "Of course... I'll try and talk to him."

**POV: Alec**

The pain hit him like a blow to the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs and constricting his throat of air.

Magnus. Magnus. _Magnus_.

My fault. My fault. _My fault_.

He gripped the edge of his bed, his breathing laboured and fast. His heart was beating in his ears, and the room seemed to be tilting sideways, the pain swarming his head and making him dizzy. How he longed for the numbness to come back. But no; agony was all that remained.

I was stupid. I was an idiot. I betrayed his trust. His love.

I am a fool. I am useless. I am worthless. I am nothing.

That's all he could think as he pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed frantically, his breathing now out of control.

His throat felt tight and his lungs burned for air, which refused to come.

He was having a panic attack.

He was hyperventilating.

He didn't care.

_No_, He thought. He couldn't do that, he couldn't give up. What about Izzy? What about Jace? What about his parents? _What about them? _The selfish part of his brain asked. The part that begged for an end to the pain and emptiness, an escape.

I am stupid.

I am worthless.

Stupid. Worthless. Foolish. Cowardly. Unwanted. _Unloved_.

* * *

**Okay, first chapter done! The second one should be up soon, its already written and done.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought? Thanks.**

**~Dreams Of Oblivion**


	2. Chapter 2: Cold

**Hey again! Heres chapter two! Hope you enjoy reading, and I will post the next chapter after I get some reviews! Thanks**.

**Just a warning there is one use of language in this chapter, so if that bothers you then its quite early on so you should be able to skip over it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Cold

**POV: Isabelle**

It had been a week.

A week, since Magnus had broken up with Alec. A week since Alec had his heart shattered into a million pieces.

And she could do nothing to help. Alec had closed himself off from everybody. He wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping, he wasn't talking to anybody. He stayed in his room all day and all night with the door locked and didn't let anybody in. Not even Jace.

Isabelle was in despair. She knew her brother was wasting away slowly, in pain, and he wouldn't let her do anything to help. She wanted to kill that fucking warlock for breaking her brothers heart, but she knew Alec would hate her for it.

She climbed up the stairs and left the plate of food outside Alec's door, just like everyday, even though she knew it would go to waste. She just wished she could do something to heal Alec's pain. She couldn't stand to see her brother like this.

**POV: Alec**

It had been a week.

A week since Magnus broke up with him. A week since he'd had his heart shattered into a million pieces.

Alec was submerged in an endless ocean of torture and pain. His whole body felt broken and cold, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

All he thought about everyday was all the things he could have done better. All the things he SHOULD have done better.

All the things he'd done wrong. Everything about him was wrong. He should have held Magnus' hand in public more, should've tried harder for him and not taken him for granted. He should have been more selfless and been grateful for all that Magnus did. He should NEVER have considered Camille's offer.

Camille. The name sent a wave of hatred through him. If only he'd been able to kill her himself...

But the hatred he felt for the dead vampire was nothing compared to the hatred he felt for himself.

He was aware of Isabelle and Jace's attempts to break him out of his trance, but he ignored them. He was aware that Isabelle left food outside his door every night, but he ignored that too. He felt bad, knowing he was hurting them so, but he couldn't understand why they bothered. Why would anyone bother with him? He was worthless. Stupid. An idiot. An idiot who turned the one person he loved most in the world against him. Why would anyone care for him? Why would anyone love him?

He knew the answer. They didn't.

Through the waves of agony though, there was one thing he missed most. The rush, the high of battle. The release of swinging a blade down on the enemy, of triumph. He looked down at the seraph blade laying on his bed side table. His eyes sparkled.

He knew what he wanted to do.

He knew what he had to do.

**POV: Isabelle**

She watched as Jace pounded his fists against the door, shouting for Alec to let him in, to talk to him. By this point though, she knew it was hopeless.

"Jace. Maybe we should stop. He's not going to let us in... its been a week," she reasoned... Since when did she become the reasonable one?

"No. Isabelle, I'm not going to let him sit in his room drowning in his sorrows and do nothing about it. I HAVE to help him," Jace argued, a frustrated crease between his brows.

Eventually, in his anger, Jace managed to actually kick the door down, oblivious to Isabelle's protests.

She had been about to rush over to Alec's side when both her and Jace froze in utter shock.

Alec wasn't there.

* * *

**POV: Alec**

The frigid wind ripped against Alec's skin, but he hardly noticed the icy temperature. He didnt even realise that it had begun to snow.

Carrying only his seraph blade and sensor, he strode down the streets, looking for any signs of demon activity.

He doubted Izzy and Jace had even noticed he'd gone. Isabelle had probably gone back to bed after being awoken by his crying; it was four in the morning after all.

When the sensor started to beep erratically, he knew he had found what he was looking for. Grinning wildly, he tore into the warehouse on his left, leaving all traces of sanity behind him.

* * *

**POV: Isabelle**

"Jace. Please stop pacing, it's driving me crazy," she whined, although the majority of her thoughts remained elsewhere.

Jace ignored her, striding purposefully up and down the room, stopping sometimes at the window in which Alec had so obviously used to... Escape? "Where could he have gone? WHY would he have gone? Alec's never this reckless. Ever." He continued muttering, more to himself than to Isabelle.

"Jace. Stop. Listen. Look, as much as your going to hate me for saying this... There's only one place we can go."

* * *

**There you go, Sorry its a little short, next chapter should be longer!**

**Okay, next chapter has Magnus POV, but I'm not going to post it till I've got some reviews... Thanks for reading!**

**~Dreams Of Oblivion**


	3. Chapter 3: Wake Up Call

**I got a review, so here is chapter three. This chapter is my longest yet, and Magnus is now in the story! Yay! **

**Thanks to the anonymous reviewer and Mrs Hatake Itachi I'm glad you like my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, whom all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Wake Up Call

**POV: Magnus**

Buzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzz.

Magnus groaned, turning over on his Egyptian cotton sheets. The incessant buzzing of his doorbell had awoken him, and boy was he pissed. It was half four in the morning for Christ's sake; this was the last thing he needed. He'd taken the break up hard. Harder than he thought he would. But, then again, he'd also fallen harder than he thought he would.

He laughed without humour. Alexander Lightwood. The name sent pricks of pain through his body and he shuddered. Yes, he'd fallen hard and fast for that adorable blue-eyed shadowhunter. He'd never loved anyone quite like he'd grown to love his Alec.

But Alec had betrayed him. It wasn't a small betrayal either. To even consider shortening some bodies life, someone that you loved, without consulting them, was unforgivable. And though it broke his heart, he needed to get Alexander Lightwood out of his life for good.

He stood in the hallway, and shouted through the intercom, "WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK AT THIS GOD FORSAKEN HOUR. AND THIS BETTER BE GOOD, FOR I FIND MYSELF SHORT OF PATIENCE." He growled. He was not a morning person, and his current situation didn't help his mood.

"Isabelle Lightwood." Said a tense voice that he knew oh so very well.

"Alec isn't here, if that's what your wondering. In fact, for future reference, he shan't be here again. Go home, Isabelle."

A voice spoke, yet this time it was not the lovely Isabelle. "Listen, warlock, we know full well that Alec isn't here, and you better open this fucking door before I kick it down myself and strangle you to death,"

"Jace too. What a fortunous morning this has turned out to be," Magnus retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Magnus, please," It was Isabelle again. "It's Alec. He's missing, gone." Magnus froze. Alec. Gone. Because of him? No... Maybe... Possibly? Oh God...

"When did you last see him?" Magnus inquired, attempting to keep his tone nonchalant, though his panic seeped through.

"Well he's been hiding in his room all week, but I heard him crying in his room this morning, but when I got Jace to help, and we finally got the door open, Alec was gone and the window wide-" Magnus had already buzzed them in, swinging his door wide open for the shadowhunters to come up. Isabelle's face was a mask of barely controlled panic, whereas Jace simply looked absolutely infuriated.

He stormed in, grabbing Magnus by the collar and holding him up against the wall, "You had better have a bloody good explanation for what you did, warlock." He growled, eyes savage. Magnus' eyes narrowed, and he wrenched Jace's hand away roughly. Jace's eyes glinted angrily, and he looked about to pounce when Isabelle jumped inbetween them.

"JACE! Stop! What about Alec, hm? How is this going to help find him?" Her face was frantically searching Jace's. Jace met her eyes for a few seconds before his mad expression thawed out, but only slightly.

"Fine. But know this, downworlder. The only reason I don't kill you where you stand is because without you we have no chance of finding Alec, is that clear?" At the mention of Alec's name, his heart ached, but he ignored that and glared into Jace's eyes.

"Crystal." He replied.

**POV: Isabelle**

Isabelle Lightwood was afraid. She had fought greater demons, infiltrated evil vampire haunts, and seen her brothers sent to the infirmary more times than she cared to remember. But she'd never been more scared than she was right now. Right now, when she didn't know where her brother was, and was worried for both his physical health and his mental sanity. Right now, all she knew was that her brother had run away, in a completely out of character and reckless act, in all his despair and hopelessness. Right now, he could be risking his life all alone while trying to deal with the pain of his broken heart.

Magnus' tracking spell had lead them to an old abandoned warehouse with blacked out windows and that eerie feeling that you get when watching horror films. Snow covered its roof and the ground around it.

She hadn't realised it was snowing.

There were traces of demon activity everywhere, though there seemed to be no demons there right now. That left Isabelle feeling ill at ease, with a horrid sense of foreboding creeping up her back...

**POV: Magnus**

Something bad was going to happen. Magnus could tell that much simply from the location in which the tracking spell had lead them. The place stank of demon.

_Alec_. What have you got yourself into? Magnus thought frustratedly. He started towards the warehouse warily, praying that nothing bad had happened to his blue-eyed-wait, no. He wasn't _his_ blue-eyed shadowhunter anymore, shut up Magnus.

He continued until he heard the blood-curdling scream of Isabelle Lightwood.

* * *

**POV: Isabelle**

Alec. Alec was lying there, in the snow, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Isabelle screamed at the top of her lungs, and felt rather than saw the warlock run over to her. She couldn't take her eyes off of Alec's delicate, ghostly-pale face.

She heard Magnus suck in a breath and sunk to her knees next to Alec, not giving a damn that it was ice cold.

Oh by the Angel no...

**POV: Magnus**

Magnus stared at Alec's angel-like, beautiful face. He was so still. Magnus was frozen in shock and pain, knowing that his standing here doing nothing wasn't helping Alec at all.

His skin was so pale it blended in with the snow around him, though most of that snow was now tinged with crimson.

Suddenly Jace came sprinting round the corner, snapping Magnus out of his trance while shouting, "WHAT HAPPENED? ISABELLE?!" Magnus sunk down by Alec's side, calculating the best thing to do, ignoring Jace's presence completely.

"Isabelle. We need to get him inside, somewhere warm," He advised, holding back his despair at the slim chance they had of saving Alec.

Isabelle looked up, dazed, then blinked, her expression turning hard and determined in an instant, "Jace, help me lift him will you?" Though it wasn't really a question. Magnus held up his hand to stop them, and gingerly picked up the blue-eyed shadowhunter himself, taking him straight back to the car.

* * *

**POV: Isabelle**

Isabelle sat on Magnus' leather couch, chewing on her nails impatiently, which she never did. Wouldn't want to ruin a good manicure. But right now, Isabelle couldn't care less about her nails, not while Magnus was in the bed room desperately trying to heal her brother before it was too late.

The worst part was just beginning to form in Isabelle's mind though. If she looked at all the facts, well... The place had stank of demons, and Alec had had his sensor and seraph blade with him at the time... He had jumped out the window... Gone on his own, and when they had arrived had been laying in a pool of his own blood. All the facts pointed to one thing. Alec had purposely gone to find the demons. On his own. Without telling them. He was... No. NO. He couldn't be. Could he?

Alec had always been the easiest person for Isabelle to read. His innocence of the world made every emotion appear plain on his face, and it had been clear that her brother was in love with Magnus. This fact had been a dream come true for Isabelle when she first found out. Her brother could finally be happy! But then Magnus had to go and break his heart.

Alec was already damaged emotionally; he'd long been insecure about being accepted and loved and cared for. Magnus was the one and only for him, and when Magnus left him, Alec probably felt like he had nothing left to lose. So he tried to kill himself.

Or at least, sent himself into ridiculous battles _on his own_ that he couldn't possibly win, so he'd at least die in battle. This realisation struck Isabelle so hard, and her heart broke for Alec. Her baby older brother Alec.

Alec, who'd always tried to protect her from everything and everyone. Alec, who'd always been the mature and responsible one. Alec, who'd never allowed himself any fun because he's always looking after her and Jace. Alec, who was now possibly dying because of one warlock that broke his fragile heart.

**POV: Magnus**

Magnus stared at the shadowhunter for a long time. He had done it. He had saved him. He was now, of course, completely drained of strength and energy, but it was all worth it. Anything for his blue-eyed nephilim.

Except he wasn't. His, that is. Not anymore. The thought sent a pain so intense through Magnus' heart he thought he'd scream aloud. He had to remind myself why he'd made that decision, and remind himself why it would do no good to take Alec back. Would it? _No Magnus_, he chastised himself.

He should tell Isabelle and Jace that Alec was okay, but he simply couldn't bring himself to do it. He stared at the boys features. The soft, silky black locks that fell into his closed eyes and curled round his ears. The smooth, pale skin that contrasted perfectly with his ebony hair. The slight flush in his cheeks, and his prominent jawline. Magnus' eyes travelled down to his bare chest, with was wrapped in bandages and covered with scars and faded runes. His perfect imperfections.

There would never be another Alexander Lightwood.

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter three. Hope you enjoyed reading it, and please review and tell me how I can improve!**

**~Dreams Of Oblivion**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**Hey guys! Chapter four is here! This one should be longer than the others, because so far they've been depressingly short.**

**Unfortunately, fanfiction ate this chapter the first time I wrote it, so I've had to re-write it from scratch... And it was actually surprisingly hard to write, although I think its my best chapter yet. Hopefuly. Anyway...**

**Thanks to Hashbrown for the lovely review! That really means a lot that you like my story so much, so thank you, and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Explanations

**Isabelle POV:**

Magnus had finished healing Alec, but he had yet to wake up, and was now situated in Magnus' bedroom. Isabelle was sitting on a chair next to Magnus' bed, holding tightly onto Alec's calloused left hand, while Jace sat on the other side holding his right. Isabelle began absently stroking her thumb over the back of Alec's hand while her mind sifted through everything.

Alec was physically fine now, and that was good. However, there was still the problem of his emotional state, which was not so fine. Isabelle knew that Alec was broken because of the break up, and that there was nothing stopping him from going out and risking his life all over again, and that fact chilled her to the core. Alec, her responsible, sensible older brother was now acting thoughtlessly and carelessly. It scared her that Alec was now acting more like Jace than Jace was.

She had to talk to Magnus about this. As much as she now hated the warlock that broke her brothers heart, she also knew that he was the only one who could fix this whole mess. He was her last hope.

Standing up slowly, with a heavy heart, Isabelle excused herself, leaving Alec in Jace's care. She gathered her thoughts and moved towards the living room, towards Alec's only salvation, whom was himself seated on the leather couch in the living room. His head was bowed, his face in his hands; the picture of sadness. This made her pause, and her voice came out gentler than she'd first intended.

"Magnus?"

**POV: Magnus**

At the sound of his name, Magnus lifted his head wearily to see Isabelle standing before him. She looked nervous, chewing on her lip in such an out-of-character gesture that it suddenly reminded him of how much Isabelle looked like her brother.

"Magnus," she said again, "Can I talk to you?"

Magnus nodded warily, and stood up to follow Isabelle into the hallway. Suddenly, Isabelle stopped, turning around, her eyes oddly intense. She looked as though she was determined about something.

"What is it, Isabelle?" He asked cautiously, her expression starting to get his defenses up.

Isabelle took a deep breath, then began, "Its Alec."

Just as Magnus was about to reply, she went on, "I'm afraid for him, Magnus. You know as well as I do that Alec is never this reckless. He never does anything this... this _stupid_!"

Magnus sighed, "Yes, of course I realise that. What's your point?"

"My _point, _warlock, is that Alec only acts like this when he feels like he has nothing to lose anymore. When he thinks nothing matters anymore." Isabelle paused, and sighed impatiently, "I'm not explaining this right. What I'm trying to say is that Alec only threw himself into such a ridiculous fight because he's depressed. Depressed because of the break up. Depressed because of _you!_"

By the end she was shouting, and Magnus nearly flinched back when she all but spat the last word into his face. But he reined in control, after all, he'd had eight centuries to learn how to cover up his true emotions. At his nonchalant expression, Isabelle all but exploded in his face.

"Do you not _feel_ anything? Do you not care about Alec _at all_? Because I swear to God Magnus, if you don't fix this whole mess _right now_, I will tear you apart limb by limb, because I will _not _let some egotistical warlock hurt my brother and get away with it!" And with that, she stormed off, leaving the egotistical warlock alone with his thoughts of regret.

* * *

**POV: Alec**

Alec awoke to a blinding light, and he winced. He glanced around the room through narrowed eyes, attempting to put a name to his location. As his surroundings grew ever more familiar, he became ever more sure that he was dreaming. There was absolutely no way that he could be in-

"Morning sunshine," said a heartbreakingly familiar voice, "Or should I say night. You slept right through the day."

Alec turned his head sharply, staring into golden-green cat eyes.

"M-M-Magnus?" He stuttered, still about 99% sure he was dreaming. An emotion flashed over those cat eyes, but it was gone before Alec could identify it, a wry smile in its place.

"The very same."

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Alec's voice was hoarse and his throaty felt dry as bone.

"Healing you of course." Magnus replied, though his cheerful voice was now tighter, as if forced.

"O-oh." Alec didn't know what else to say. He looked away, down at his hands, and chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

"Yes, oh. Next time you decide you want to go prancing into a nest full of demons alone, _don't!_" Magnus snapped, his voice now harsh, and Alec flinched backwards in the bed, sinking his head down into the pillow. At Alec's hurt expression, Magnus' face softened slightly, and his brows furrowed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't of shouted at you like that." Magnus apologised, though his face was still tight with a hidden emotion Alec couldn't name. Alec was still confused as to why Magnus was here, though. He'd thought that when Magnus had ended it between them a week ago, that he'd severed all ties with Alec, that he didn't care what happened to him anymore. It made no sense that Magnus was here now.

"S'okay," Alec mumbled, "But I still don't understand why you're here.."

Magnus frowned, "Trust me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be. You were _dying _Alec. I had no choice but to come."

Alec shook his head mechanically, "No, you did have a choice. You didn't have to come, you could have just let me die. But you didn't... Why didn't you?"

"You stupid nephilim." Magnus said bluntly, "Of course I didn't. I love you, Alec. More than I should. But this doesn't change anything. You still betrayed me, and I can't just ignore that."

Alec frowned, and he felt the guilt crush him down once again. Magnus was right; this was all Alec's fault. _But was it?_ Alec asked himself. _After all, he's the one that didn't give you the chance to explain yourself. _Alec's frown deepened, and he started to realise that maybe this _wasn't _all his doing.

Originally, Alec had gone to Camille to try to find a way for him and Magnus to be together, without immortality getting in the way. However, after he'd realised that the only way that could happen was to turn Magnus mortal, he'd known that he could never betray Magnus like that. But Camille still gave him something he needed. A gateway to Magnus' past; for who knew Magnus better than one of his past lovers? And as Magnus wasn't telling him anything, that was Alec's only option.

Yes, Alec had been wrong not to tell Magnus of his meetings with Camille, but Alec certainly wasn't the only one who was unforthcoming in their relationship.

"No," he mumbled quietly.

"What?" Magnus' voice was sharp and intimidating, but Alec wasn't about to back down now.

"I didn't betray you," he replied, his voice louder this time.

Magnus' expression turned stormy, "How can you say that? Alexander you were scheming with my ex-girlfriend to shorten my life, to make me-"

"NO I WASN'T!" Alec shouted, though his voice cracked in weird places, "YOU NEVER LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF!"

He took a deep breath to calm himself, and ploughed on. "I wasn't scheming, and I wasn't going to shorten your life. That was never my intention."

"Oh really? Then tell me, Alexander. What exactly was your intention?" The whole sentence dripped with sarcasm.

Alec swallowed nervously, "Look, if you just please let me explain, I'll tell you everthing."

Magnus' eyes narrowed slightly, "Go on."

Alec took a deep breath, then looked Magnus directly in the eye. "Okay. The only reason I first went to Camille was because she said she could make me immortal, _not _the other way around. But when I got there she said the only ways to do that were black magic or becoming a vampire, and obviously I didn't agree to that. But when she said the alternative was making you mortal, shortening _your _life, it took me all of ten seconds to decide that I could _never _do that to you."

"But then why-" Magnus began, only to be cut off when Alec raised his palms.

"Let me finish, please?" At Magnus' slight nod, Alec went on.

"The only reason I kept going back to Camille after that was because she knows you. She knows you like I don't, and she told me things you didn't. Before you say anything, I know that I was wrong to not tell you about the meetings, and there's nothing I regret more. But I had no choice. You weren't opening up to me... I mean, I hardly know anything about you, Magnus. I don't even know who your Father is! I just wanted to know more about you, and Camille was willing to tell me. But she only told me little things. Little things, that would hardly matter to other people, but really mattered to me. Because I love you, Magnus Bane, more than anything. And I want to know every little thing about you. Because all those little things add up to make you. The you that I fell in love with. The you that I'll always love, no matter what. So you can leave me, Magnus. But that won't stop me from loving you. Nothing can."

Alec sat back on the bed, taking a deep breath. Magnus was staring at him, open mouthed, his eyes full of shock and wonder.

**POV: Magnus**

Magnus didn't know what to say. For the first time in two centuries, Magnus Bane was rendered speechless, and by none other than the beautiful, wonderful, amazing creature that was Alexander Lightwood. Magnus was in awe of the shadowhunter whom had stolen his heart so completely.

More than anything though, he felt stupid. How could he have been such an _idiot?!_ Of course Alec hadn't intended to actually shorten Magnus' life. This was _Alec_ they were talking about, not Camille, or any of his other past lovers - most of whom had been manipulative bastards.

Alec. Innocent, naive, sweet, lovely Alec. How could he have ever not trusted him? Because what Alec was saying was true - he had been keeping his past under wraps from Alec, and he had been unforthcoming in their relationship. He'd just been too full of pride to admit that maybe he was at fault.

That was not to say that Alec was the completely innocent party here either, though. The fact that he'd been meeting secretly with Magnus' ex was still an issue, though now it seemed like a hurdle they could jump, and get through. It was now up to Magnus to make sure that happened.

Magnus suddenly realised that while he had still spoken no words, Alec was waiting for a reply, and so Magnus answered him in the only other way he knew how.

With a kiss.

* * *

**I apologise for the cliche ending there, and for the amount of endless thinking on Magnus and Alec's part, but there you go. Chapter four complete!**

**I hope you all liked it, and that was definitely my longest chapter yet, at over 2,000 words. **

**Okay this is the last chapter I'm going to post tonight, but I'll most likely update tomorrow or the next day, depending on how creative I'm feeling, and how much homework I get.**

**Please review, tell me what you thought?**

**~Dreams Of Oblivion**


	5. Chapter 5: Linger

**Hey! Chapter five is here! Unfortunately it's rather short, because I'm feeling really ill right now, but I felt bad not posting anything. So even though its short, it's better than nothing, right?**

**Anyway, thanks to all the people that reviewed..**

**Livthereader: I'm glad you like my story, thank you!**

**Hashbrown: Thank you! Your reviews make me smile, and I'm glad you didn't think it was cliche! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

**Anairafuji: Ah thank you, I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**And on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. All characters belong to Cassie Clare.**

* * *

Chapter five: Linger

**POV: Alec**

When Magnus' lips touched his, Alec froze in shock. But it only took him a second to melt back into the familiar feeling, and he kissed Magnus back with all the passion he could muster. His arms wound around Magnus' neck and he leant forward into a sitting position. Magnus' hands came to rest on his hips and he dropped down to straddle Alec's lap.

Magnus' palms stroked his sides as their tongues intertwined, and it was the happiest Alec had felt in a week. Alec felt himself being pressed back down into the bed as Magnus climbed fully on top of him, their bodies perfectly aligned as they allowed their actions to speak for them.

When Magnus finally pulled away, Alec let out a long sigh of contentment and looked up into Magnus' eyes, so filled with love and tenderness that Alec couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. The smile that graced Magnus' features in return was one of happiness, but also one of hope.

Because that's all they could do now. Hope.

* * *

**POV: Isabelle**

When Isabelle walked back into the bedroom, she saw a scene before her that felt so private that she had to leave the room again.

The looks on both Alec and Magnus' faces were filled with such love and joy that she felt by standing their she was intruding on something very personal and deep. The happiness that coursed through her right then was so great that she felt she could cry of sheer delight! Alec was finally happy, after what seemed to be the longest week in Isabelle's life. She knew that all was not perfect though; there were still a lot of problems for Alec and Magnus to fix, and hell if she wasn't going to do her damned best to make sure they did.

* * *

**POV: Alec **

After Alec had left Magnus' flat with Jace and Isabelle he felt empty. Empty, but hopeful.

They still hadn't sorted everything out, but Alec was determined to make sure that they did; he wasn't about to lose Magnus again any time soon. He felt more whole than he had in over a week. It was like the hole in his heart had finally been sewn up; not perfect, but better.

And that kiss. Already, he missed the familiar warmth of Magnus' lips on his, of Magnus' hands on his body.

Isabelle and Jace had been in his bedroom since they'd got back, to check up on him, make sure he was okay. Isabelle had given him an odd, almost gleeful look of hope that had him wondering what she was thinking. She looked as though she wanted to talk to him, but after insisting that he was fine and that all he needed was rest, Alec had managed to get them both to leave him in peace.

Its not that Alec was ungrateful, because he certainly wasn't, it was just that he needed some time alone to sift through everything in his head.

Not only that, but Alec had been experiencing withdrawal symptoms since leaving Magnus, and felt the poignant desire to call him.

And so he did.

* * *

**POV: Magnus**

When Alec left his apartment, Magnus felt the loss like a physical pain, and had to remind himself that it wasn't permanent this time. The thought sent a shiver of joy through him, and Magnus found himself reminiscing.

Oh that kiss. When Alec's lips touched his, Magnus had felt a fiery passion erupt inside him, and the familiar feel of Alec had felt like coming home. Unconsciously, Magnus touched a finger to his lips, memorising the taste of Alec.

Magnus knew that there were still things that needed sorting out between himself and Alec, and the air was not yet clear, however he was hopeful that this could change. After all, after Alec's heartwrenching speech Magnus no longer felt the lingering anger that had been present before. Obviously there was still a slight issue of trust between them, but after Alec's words Magnus felt they were certainly taking a step in the right direction. But Magnus knew that it would be up to him to bridge that gap in trust, since he'd been the one to be shady and unforthcoming concerning his past.

Sighing, Magnus got up to take a long, much-needed bath, until he heard his phone ringing. Glancing down, he was surprised, and delighted, to see that it was in fact Alec calling him. Quickly, he snatched up the phone and answered in what he hoped was a calm and collected voice.

"Hello sweetness."

* * *

**And that's where my creativity ended. I'm going to leave you on that kind-of-not-really cliffhanger. Sorry. Not much happened in this chapter, but hopefully now you know what the characters are thinking right now. And on the plus side, at least malec's relationship is looking up!**

**Again, I apologise for it being so short, hopefully I'll be well enough to write you guys a super duper long one tomorrow!**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**~Dreams Of Oblivion**


	6. Chapter 6: Call

**Hey guys! This chapter should be longer than the last one, and it will actually have some dialogue. So... yeah.**

**Anyway, thanks to the people that reviewed;**

**Livthereader: Ah thank you, I was hoping it would be!**

**Anairafuji: Thank you! And most likely, things will improve between them, because I can't stand malec being apart.**

**Hashbrown: Don't worry, they will! Yeah, she really needs to! Your welcome, and thanks for your reviews, they're always so sweet! **

**Okay, hope you all enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading.. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, unfortunately. All belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Call

**POV: Alec**

_"Hello sweetness."_

Alec's breath caught. That voice, so silky and smooth, never ceased to undo him. He'd known that things were better between them now, but he hadn't expected the return of endearments; he was shocked to say the least.

"Uh... Hi."_ Wow, how articulate. Way to go, Alec._

He heard a slight chuckle on the other end of the line._ "Not that I'm not glad that you did- but is there any reason for your call?"_

Alec hesitated, then decided honesty was best. "I just.. wanted to hear your voice. I miss you." he paused, "Sorry, you know, if your busy or anything... I can always call you later... or, not at all, if you don't want. I mean, I don't want to disturb you or anything, and if you don't want-"

_"Alexander, darling. Your rambling." _He could almost hear the smile in Magnus' voice, and flushed red, despite the fact that no one was here to even see it.

"O-oh.. yeah. Sorry." He stuttered, cursing his nerves for playing up; this was _Magnus _here, not some stranger. Why was he suddenly so shaky and unsure? It was as if they had travelled back in time to the start of the relationship, when Alec was clueless in all aspects of dating. Of course, Magnus had then taught him all he needed to know in all those departments; emotionally, _physically_... Alec stopped that train of thought before he became too distracted.

He suspected the real reason for his sudden nerves was the fact that he and Magnus had only just got back together. Hell, he didn't even know if they even_ were_ back together yet. And subconsciously, his mind must still fear that he might somehow do something wrong to grant himself Magnus' rejection once again. He didn't think he'd truly ever get over that fear now.

"Alexander._ Don't apologise. And don't ever think that I don't _want _to speak to you." _Magnus paused._"I'll always want you, Alec." _Alec's heart stuttered, and he felt a smile grow on his face, and a blush spread across his cheeks. _"And, for the record, I miss you too darling."_

Alec smiled wider, though he felt a nagging sensation in his brain. "Magnus... What about... You know... Us breaking up? Our fight?"

_"Water under the bridge, sweetpea." _Was Magnus' simple reply. Alec was stumped. Magnus' had forgiven him? Just like that?

"If you say so." Alec replied. He wasn't about to question Magnus' judgement. Not after they'd just made up. "And for the record, that's still a no on sweetpea." There was a clear smile in Alec's voice now, too.

_"I'll keep trying." _Magnus chuckled. _"So. How are your injuries?"_

"Healed up nicely." Alec paused. "And thanks, by the way. For healing me... I'm not sure I thanked you while I was at your flat."

_"Oh _Alexander," Magnus all but purred his name, _"That kiss was thanks enough."_

Alec blushed, and didn't say anything; how was he supposed to answer _that_?

Magnus chuckled lightly. _"You're blushing aren't you?"_

Alec snorted nervously. "Pfft, _no._"

_"You are. Don't be embarrassed, you know I love it when you blush." _Magnus said teasingly, though with an undercurrent of fondness.

"Uh... Magnus?" Alec began, then hesitated.

_"Yes darling?"_

"Uh... well.. um, you see." Alec swallowed. "Well, I was just wondering if... maybe... if you want to, obviously-"

_"Alec. Spit it out darling." _

"Uh, sorry. Um okay, well, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to... comeandseeme?" Alec spoke the last few words so fast he was surprised Magnus caught them at all.

_"Alexander, sweetness. Do you even have to ask?" _Magnus' voice was tender, and Alec felt his heart stutter at the words.

"Um... I mean, well... I wasn't sure if, you know, you would want to... I mean after the whole break up thing... I'm not even sure what we are right now, Magnus." Alec sighed, frustrated, and waited nervously for Magnus' reply.

_"Alexander. I thought we'd gotten over this a _long _time ago. I will _always _want you... And as for what we are right now, well... why don't I just come over and tell you?"_

"Yeah. That sounds good."

_"See you soon, sweetpea." _He could almost hear Magnus' smirk over the phone, and before he could protest to that ridiculous nickname once again, he realised Magnus had already hung up.

* * *

Within ten minutes, Alec heard a light tapping sound coming from the window, and he jumped up out of bed and walked over to it.

He pulled the curtain aside to reveal a grinning, sparkling Magnus. With a gracefulness that only he could achieve, Magnus climbed through the window, but stopped abruptly, raising one eyebrow at Alec.

At Alec's blank expression, Magnus swept a pointed gaze up and down Alec's body, and with dismay, Alec finally remembered that he'd forgotten to put his pyjamas on. Meaning, he was currently only wearing a pair of black cotton boxers. A fierce red blush spread across his cheeks. Yes, Magnus had seen him in only his boxers before- hell, Magnus had seen him in less than that before. And, obviously they _had _done the deed, but Alec still remained self-conscious of his body, despite Magnus having told him many times before how beautiful he was. And now, after they'd only just gotten back together, Alec felt especially vulnerable; him being one step from naked while Magnus remained fully clothed.

"Alec. Don't be embarrassed." Magnus lifted his hands to cup Alec's cheeks, and leaned in to whisper seductively into Alec's ear, "It's not like I've not seen you in less than that before."

Alec's blush deepened, and his brows furrowed. "Yeah, I know but-"

Magnus cut him off. "It's okay. I understand, sweetness." Magnus smiled down at him, his eyes tender and filled with so much love that Alec found a wide smile grace his own face too, as a warm feeling spread through his body.

Magnus grabbed both his hands, and led them over to Alec's tiny, plain black bed, in which he promptly dropped down upon, pulling Alec with him. Releasing his hands to run them through Alec's silky black hair, Magnus sighed contentedly, and spoke in a soft voice.

"And as for your earlier question; what exactly are we... Well, I would very much like for you to be my boyfriend again Alec, if you'll have me?"

Alec gasped slightly, and his wide blue eyes blinked at Magnus, as he slowly reached out to cup Magnus face in his hands. "Of course I'll have you Magnus. Always and forever."

Before Alec even had the chance to blush at his own bold words, Magnus had leaned in and stolen his lips in a passionate kiss. His arms fell to rest on Alec's hips, and he used this to pull Alec down on top of him on the black bedspread. Alec reached up to wind his arms round Magnus' neck, and the kiss deepened, as their tongues tangled together.

After a while, Magnus pulled away, only to press his lips along Alec's jaw, gently sucking at the skin. Alec tilted his head back with a light moan, baring his neck out to Magnus, whom used this to his advantage. Suctioning his mouth against Alec's neck, Magnus sucked and licked, leaving marks all across Alec's porcelain skin. Alec let out another contented sigh, his head a blissful blur.

How he'd managed without this for a week was beyond him, and that night Alec slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**Done. Yay! Okay, this was actually surprisingly hard to write, but I really hope you like it!**

**From now on I'm going to try and update every two days, but if I don't, then it'll only be because I either have too much homework, or I'm just not feeling creative.**

**Right okay, I need to ask something now;**

**If you guys want, I can change the rating of this to an M, and I can make it more smutty, and even possibly add lemons.. maybe. **

**Or, I can keep it as a T and it will just be kissing/making out, whatever. But its up to you!**

**So, review, and tell me what you want? And tell me what you thought of this chapter please!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Dreams Of Oblivion**


	7. Chapter 7: Caught

**Hey guys! Chapter seven is here! I'm kind of just writing this chapter as ideas come into my head, so I hope it's okay!**

**And thanks again to all the people that reviewed!**

**Emma: Thanks for reviewing my first chapter, and I'm glad you like my story!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review on chapter 4, and aw thank you!**

**Anairafuji: Thanks I'm glad you liked it!**

**Livthereader: Haha, I probably will end up writing lemons, don't worry! And thanks!**

**Hashbrown: Haha! Good, that's what I was hoping for! Don't worry about rambling, it's fine, I love long reviews! And I do care because without the readers there wouldn't be fanfiction. I absolutely love your reviews, so thanks so much! **

**God sorry for such a long authors note, whoops.**

**And on with the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter seven: Caught

**POV: Magnus**

Magnus awoke to a lovely warmth pressed tightly against him, and smiled absently, opening his eyes to find a blue-eyed angel curled up against his stomach.

Reaching his hand out to stroke the shadowhunters cheek tenderly, and Alec stirred next to him. Opening his eyes a crack, he yawned quietly, and Magnus asked himself how he'd ever thought of letting this adorable boy go.

"Magnus?" Alec croaked, and Magnus smiled affectionately down at him, running his hands through Alec's silky black hair.

"Yes darling?"

"I'm not- Am I dreaming?" Alec asked, and Magnus felt his heart ache for his sweet, lovely, self-conscious nephilim, and his whole face softened.

"No sweetness. This is real."

"Real? You're - you're actually here?" Alec seemed in deep thought, so Magnus didn't answer. Then Alec looked up at him, his blue eyes clearer. "_Oh. _That all actually happened then." It was a statement, not a question, however Magnus answered anyway.

"That it did darling." And he pressed a tender kiss to Alec's lips. Surprised, though not opposed, Alec gasped, allowing Magnus to slip his tongue into Alec's mouth. The shadowhunter responded with a satisfied sigh, and gripped Magnus' hips, pushing him down and straddling his lap.

Magnus smirked against Alec's lips, sliding his hands down Alec's spine till they rested on his ass. Pulling Alec closer on his lap, Magnus deepened the kiss, their tongues entwining and their mouths smacking together with a renewed fervour.

Just as Magnus' hands began to dip into Alec's boxers, a knock sounded against the door, and Alec pulled back with a slightly frustrated grunt. _Well, he's not the only_ _frustrated one, _Magnus thought bitterly, as Alec removed himself from Magnus' lap.

"Alec? Are you all right?" It was Isabelle. Lovely, wonderful, cockblocking Isabelle.

Alec gave Magnus an apologetic smile, before jumping lightly to his feet and padding over to the door.

**POV: Alec**

Alec was beyond frustrated. He wanted nothing more than to just tell Magnus to soundproof the room and draw a locking rune on the door. But Alec knew that doing that would only cause his family to worry; and frankly the repercussions were just not worth it.

So, throwing an apologetic glance over his shoulder at Magnus - whom also looked particularly pissed - he walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a tired-looking Isabelle.

Isabelle took in Alec's appearance; from his mussed up hair, to his shirtless chest, to his bare legs, and finally back up to his face.

"Magnus is here, isn't he?" _Was it that obvious?_

Alec blushed and smiled. Isabelle raised an eyebrow and smirked devilishly, "Didn't take you long to jump back in bed, did it bro?"

Alec's eyes widened and he spluttered, feeling that familiar blush spread across his face, "No! We - we weren't - I mean - we haven't - I - well -"

Isabelle's smirk widened and she waggled her eyebrows dramatically, "It's okay Alec, Magnus'll tell me all the juicy details."

She called over Alec's shoulder into the bedroom.

"Magnus! I know you're in there!"

"Guilty as charged." Magnus' voice suddenly appeared next to Alec, and he jumped. Magnus was wearing nothing but a pair of silk pyjama bottoms, and Alec absently wondered when he'd changed.

"Well, Magnus, Alec here tells me you and him _weren't_ getting fun and frisky in there last night, but _I_ don't believe him. Is this true?"

Magnus grimaced, "Unfortunately, it is true." Alec smiled triumphantly at Isabelle, until he noticed the pointed look she was receiving from Magnus.

Isabelle squinted, then swept her eyes once more over both him and Magnus, and you could almost see the precise moment it clicked in her mind; her eyes widened and she grinned sheepishly.

"_Ohhhhh. _I just interrupted you didn't I?" Izzy's grin widened, "Don't worry, I'll leave you two alone to do _whatever _you want to do..." She sent a sly wink in Magnus' direction, before turning to Alec, "Oh, and don't worry about being disturbed. I'll cover for you." And with that she skipped merrily off down the hall.

* * *

**Yes, I'm going to leave it there. Sorry! But because its so short I'm going to update tomorrow instead of the next day!**

**Okay, so as you can probably tell, this fic is going to become M rated pretty soon... So next update, expect the rating to have changed! I hope that's okay with all you guys?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter... Again, sorry it's so short!**

**Review and tell me what you thought? Thanks for reading.**

**~Dreams Of Oblivion**


	8. Chapter 8: Private

**Hey guys, here's the eighth chapter!**

**And it's a lemon, just like I promised- yay! It's also really fluffy... So yeah.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, sorry last chapter was so short- I hope this one makes up for it.**

**Livthereader: Thank you! **

**Lily Truesdale & Anairafuji: Here you go!**

**Hashbrown: Your welcome! **

**Okay, now on with the chapter.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains MxM content. i.e. malec sex. If you don't like that, then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Private

**POV: Magnus**

Magnus watched as Alec's face flushed crimson at Isabelle's words, and he brought his fingers up to Alec's chin, turning his head gently so he could look into Alec's eyes.

He smiled down at the flustered shadowhunter, before lowering his head to connect their lips. With a sigh, Alec reached up to wrap his arms round Magnus' neck and he moaned into the kiss.

With a small chuckle, Magnus pulled away to whisper seductively into Alec's ear, "Should we take this somewhere more private?" He gestured from the hallway back into the bedroom with a raised eyebrow.

Alec nodded with a small grin, and Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him back into the bedroom and towards the bed.

* * *

**POV: Alec **

To say that Alec was nervous was an understatement. He knew it was ridiculous, since its not like it would be his and Magnus' first time, hell, it was far from it. But right then, he felt like he'd travelled back in time to his and Magnus' vacation; when he'd lost his status as blushing virgin, and handed his v card to Magnus.

It was an irrational fear, but it was there. The fear of rejection. The fear that Magnus might not want him anymore. Alec knew that no matter how many times Magnus called him beautiful, or whispered in his ear how perfect he was - no matter how many times Magnus did that, Alec would still be insecure about himself.

Because truly; how could someone as plain and ordinary and _boring _as himself ever deserve someone as amazing and colourful and _interesting_ as Magnus? He would never understand why Magnus found him so fascinating, when really, he was nothing special.

Said warlock was currently waving a hand in front of Alec's face, and, with chagrin, Alec realised that Magnus had been tasking to him this whole time.

"-Alec? What's wrong?" Magnus voice was concerned, his forehead creased. Alec attempted to provide him with a reassuring smile, but couldn't meet Magnus' eyes. Obviously, this aroused some suspicion with his warlock.

"Alexander. Sweetness, you know you can tell me anything. What's on your mind, angel?" His voice was so filled with love that Alec had to look up. Which was a mistake. Magnus' face was closer than he'd anticipated, his eyes automatically locking with Alec's, demanding the truth.

Alec swallowed, rubbing the heels of his hands self consciously against his knees. Wetting his lips, he took a deep breath, and finally looked back up; nervous azure eyes meeting sincere cats ones.

"It- It's just that... I mean, I- I, well.. Uh," Alec trailed off, unsure how to begin, his nerves taking control.

Magnus sighed gently, lifting a hand to run it through Alec's soft hair, "Alexander. You can trust me darling."

After staring into Magnus' eyes, so full of love and understanding, Alec summoned up the courage to carry on.

"Okay, well..." Alec mentally slapped himself. Why couldn't he just have some self confidence for once? It was then that he decided to just spit it out, or he'd never say it. "I just.. I don't feel like I'm enough for you. You always tell me that I'm perfect, but I'm not. I'm about the furthest from perfect you can get. I mean, I'm boring, and plain, and awkward. And you say I'm beautiful, but I'm not; because having blue eyes doesn't make me beautiful. There just blue. There's nothing special about me, at all. And then there's you. And you, Magnus, your beautiful, and colourful, and interesting and confident; your the perfect one. And it just doesn't make sense for you to want me."

Magnus was silent for a long time, and Alec began to worry that his words were hitting home, and Magnus was mentally contemplating how to send Alec away. Hesitantly, Alec glanced up to gauge Magnus' reaction, and found Magnus staring at him in shock and wonder, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Finally, Alec got a reply.

"_Alexander Gideon Lightwood_. How can you think so low of yourself?" Magnus didn't pause long enough to let Alec reply, "Alec, sweet, sweet Alec. You, my dear, _are _perfect. No, don't argue with me; let me tell you why.

"All those negative things you said about yourself; they're the things that make you perfect. Your not boring- you are the most interesting, captivating person I've ever met. Plain? You might dress absolutely awful, but your the only person I know can still manage to look absolutely delectable even when wearing those ugly sweaters. Your awkwardness; it's one of the most adorable things I've ever seen, following only that gorgeous blush of yours.

"You think your not beautiful? Alexander, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I've been alive eight centuries, in both looks _and _personality; your a double beauty. Not only are your blue eyes absolutely gorgeous, but so is everything about you. Your hair; so soft and smooth, always has that sexy just-got-laid look." He sent Alec a wink and Alec flushed red.

Magnus continued, reaching his hand up to cup Alec's face, "Your lips, so soft and pink; perfect." He ran his thumb lightly over Alec's bottom lip, smiling softly when Alec blushed.

Magnus slid his hands down Alec's neck, over his shoulders. He trailed his hands down Alec's chest, tweaking his nipples as he went. Alec let out a breathy moan when Magnus took Alec's left nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly, while twisting the right one between his fingertips.

After abusing Alec's nipples for a couple of minutes, Magnus dipped lower, brushing his lips down Alec's abdomen, tracing the shadowhunters muscles lightly with his fingers. All the while Alec could hear Magnus muttering "Beautiful... So beautiful" over and over, and Alec could feel tingles all over his body.

When Magnus reached the waistband of his boxers, Alec arched his back in anticipation. Magnus, slowly, gently, pulled the fabric of Alec's boxers down; over the obvious tent of his erection, and down to his knees.

Alec wriggled his legs to shake the boxers all the way off, and Magnus sighed contentedly, taking in Alec's naked form, and whispering softly, "Perfect. So absolutely perfect." Alec felt his breath catch in his throat as his whole body heated up.

Magnus then swung his leg over to straddle Alec's thighs, continuing his trail of kisses around Alec's hips. Sliding further down his body, Magnus pressed his mouth against Alec's inner thigh, scattering gentle butterfly kisses around everywhere but Alec's straining erection- being the utter tease that he was.

Alec moaned in frustration, and Magnus lifted his head to meet Alec's eyes with a look of feigned innocence, "What is it _darling_?"

Alec glared down at Magnus, only to be answered with that same innocent look, only this time it was clear he was hiding a smirk. Alec sent a pointed look from Magnus to his obvious arousal, but to no avail. Alec knew that Magnus wouldn't give in until Alec voiced exactly what he wanted, and so, throwing caution to the wind, he cried out, "_Please_ Magnus, just _SUCK me_, FUCK me, _anything_! Just stop _TEASING_!"

And so, with a triumphant grin, Magnus swooped his head down to take Alec in from root to tip, and Alec arched upwards with a loud moan of "Oh _angel, _MAGNUS!"

Magnus' head was bobbing up and down on Alec's cock, and Alec could feel the wet warmth of Magnus' tongue as it travelled along the length of Alec's arousal, sending tingling sensations of pleasure rippling through Alec's body, and he moaned and writhed on the bed.

Just as Alec was approaching the edge, Magnus pulled off. Alec shot Magnus an incredulous stare, but Magnus simply smirked at him.

"Oh I'm not finished with you yet, sweetcheeks." Magnus' tone was seductive; he all but purred the words. Alec watched, his breath quickening, as Alec summoned a bottle of cherry scented lube with a grin.

Magnus then reached a hand down to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, pulling them down in one swift motion. Alec almost moaned at what he saw, and Magnus crawled back up Alec's legs, slathering his fingers in the cherry lube.

Alec's hips twitched in anticipation as Magnus dragged his wet fingertips up Alec's inner thigh, and over his ass. When they reached his hole, Alec was practically shaking with impatience, shouting for Magnus to _please_ get on with it.

And so Magnus did. Starting with one finger, he began to slide it in and out as Alec trembled beneath him. Magnus added another finger, scissoring them, searching until he found that one sweet spot-

"HOLY SHIT! By the angel, _MAGNUS_!" Alec cried out in ecstacy as Magnus' fingers came into contact with his prostate.

Magnus grinned in triumph, adding a third finger, stretching Alec's walls in preparation. When Alec started moaning for Magnus to 'get on with it already', Magnus decided that Alec was prepared enough, and he squirted a generous amount of lube onto his oh-so-very-hard cock, coating it fully, before pressing slowly into Alec.

It had been a while since they'd last done this, and so Alec let out a hiss of pain as Magnus pushed into him. Magnus leaned up to plant kisses all over Alec's face as the shadowhunter slowly adjusted to the pain.

Once the burning sensation had gone, pleasure was all that remained, and Alec let out a moan of ecstacy as Magnud thrusted gently into him. But this slow, steady speed was not enough for Alec, and he moaned.

"Magnus- _ah_ -please, f-_faster_!" His request was answered immediately, as Magnus began to speed up, thrusting with a newfound urgency.

Alec was washed over with pleasure and he moaned and cried out Magnus' name like a mantra. Magnus answered him with a low whisper.

"_Alexanderrr_, baby. You feel so _good_!"

Magnus reached a hand down to wrap around Alec's erection, and he began pumping quickly but gently in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Alec was coming into Magnus' hand, white flashing across his vision as the orgasm wracked his body.

After a few more thrusts Magnus was spilling his seed into Alec, leaning down to kiss him in earnest before he fell back, stars crossing his vision.

Alec turned to face Magnus, his blue eyes glazed over as they both curled up into eachothers arms.

Both were blissfully unaware of the fact that they'd neglected to soundproof Alec's room, as they both slept a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Okay, lemon finished. I really hope it was okay, as it was my first ever lemon, and I felt like an utter perv writing it..**

**Please review and tell me what you thought? Was it okay?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Dreams Of Oblivion**


	9. Chapter 9: Awkward

**Hey, sorry it's a bit late, but here is chapter nine.**

**Thanks for the reviews..**

**Livthereader: Thank you, I was really nervous about it!**

**Lily Truesdale: Thanks!**

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. All belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Awkward

**POV: Alec**

Alec awoke with a feeling of joyful giddiness, recalling the night before with a sigh of utter contentment. He felt the warm presence of Magnus pressed against his back, spooning him, and he turned over to look at his face.

Magnus' face was the picture of calm. His eyes closed delicately, his mouth slightly parted, and Alec thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful. Unable to resist, he lifted his hand to stroke Magnus' cheek; the contrast between the milky pale of his hand against the caramel tan of Magnus' face was striking.

At Alec's soft touch, Magnus stirred, his eyes fluttering open to rest on Alec's face. He gave Alec a satisfied smile, and ran his hand through Alec's scruffed-from-sleep hair.

"Morning sweetheart," he said with a yawn, leaning over to give Alec a quick peck on the lips, before sitting up slowly, stretching his arms up. His movement caused the blanket to fall, revealing Magnus in all his naked glory. Alec stared longingly at Magnus, before he realised what he was doing and flushed, looking away.

Magnus sent him a sly smirk before raising a delicate eyebrow at Alec.

"See something you like dear?" Magnus teased, and Alec's blush deepened before he replied as confidently as he could.

"I think we've already established that I like your nude body, Magnus."

Magnus raised both eyebrows before leaning down to snag the end of the blanket, yanking it off the bed. With a snap it disappeared, leaving Alec also fully on show. Magnus licked his lips, giving Alec a thoroughly intense once over- his gaze lingering in a few choice locations. Alec went beet red, all the way to the tips of his ears and the top of his chest.

Not satisfied with simply ogling Alec, Magnus climbed over the top of Alec, his head in line with Alec's hips, his eyes seductive. Alec gulped at the predatory look Magnus was giving him.

Crawling devilishly up Alec's body, Magnus licked his lips, slow and alluring, locking his lust-filled eyes with Alec's. Agonisingly slowly, Magnus leaned down to place a rough, passionate kiss on Alec's lips, darting his tongue out to explore Alec's mouth.

Just as Alec felt his blood start to rush south, he heard the sound of his name being called fron outside his door.

"Alec? Mother says breakfasts ready." It was Isabelle. Interrupting. Again.

Mentally, Alec cursed his sister, however, with a reluctant sigh, he climbed out from underneath Magnus. Pulling on his jeans and a ratty sweater, Alec trudged moodily over to the door, he opened it.

Isabelle was stood there, her hand poised as if she were about to knock again before Alec had opened the door.

"We'll be down in a minute," A thought struck Alec, "...Wait, I take it Mother doesn't know Magnus is here?"

Isabelle gave him an odd look- a mixture of amusement and incredulity -and pressed her mouth into a thin line, as if she were holding back a laugh, and replied with a raised brow, "Oh, she knows Magnus is here.." When a barely concealed giggle slipped out, Isabelle quickly turned around and headed back downstairs.

Alec stared after her, confused. Blinking a few times, he heard Magnus appear beside him, and turned to see the warlock fully clothed flirt sparkly as ever.

"Well that was kind of weird," Alec said to him, and Magnus gave him a half amused, half piteous look that got Alec worrying exactly what Magnus knew that he didn't.

* * *

Downstairs, everyone- as in Isabelle, Jace, and Clary -were already seated at the dining table, feasting on the delicious-looking breakfast that no doubt his Mother had made, by the time he and Magnus got there.

Clary was the first to notice their arrival, and she sent Alec a quick, nervous smile that got Alec worried again, before his Mother walked through the dining room door.

"Oh. Good morning, Alexander," she said briskly, her voice tense and almost displeased sounding. Alec frowned, replying with a 'good morning mother', before Magnus took his hand, leading him over to sit down at the table.

Jace sent Alec a conspiratorial grin and a raised eyebrow, and looked as though he were about to say something when Clary elbowed him in the ribs, sending him a pointed glare. Alec sent them a questioning look, to which Jace replied with a falsely innocent smile, and Clary avoiding his gaze.

...

The rest of the meal passed in much the same way; subtle glances, raised eyebrows, and awkward silences made up most of the conversations.

Alec was baffled. What was with everyone today? Why were they giving him and Magnus such strange looks? Well, most of the looks were aimed at him, however some of Isabelle's sly winks and Jace's 'subtle' smirks were sent to Magnus also.

And for once, it was in fact Jace's utter impatience that came to Alec's rescue. Or maybe, as Alec would soon find out, to his doom.

"To hell with this. Sorry, but I can't take it anymore, the tension is killing me," Jace ignored the glares he was receiving from Clary and Isabelle, and turned to look at Alec, "Look, Alec. Theres no way to put this nicely, and heck do I know none of these wieners are gonna say anything-"

"Jace. Just spit it out!" Alec was at his wits end; he was fed up with feeling out tid the loop, fed up with people hiding things from him.

Jace grinned dangerously, and leaned forwards against the table to say,

"We heard you and Magnus last night."

* * *

**POV: Magnus**

As soon as he'd heard the words slip from Isabelle's mouth, Magnus had realised his mistake. He'd forgotten to soundproof Alec's room last night.

In his defence, he had been pretty distracted by a certain gorgeous blue-eyed shadowhunters lips to be thinking about such trivial things. Well, trivial to him, but probably not so trivial to Alec.

From all the looks he and Alec- well, mostly Alec -had been receiving, Isabelle wasn't the only one to have heard exactly what went on the night before. And poor, sweet, innocent Alec was oblivious.

Until goldilocks had to open his big mouth and spill the beans; was he really that thick to not know how his own _parabatai_ would react to such information- so much for closer than brothers. Idiotic blond.

At first, Alec's expression had remained eerily blank, however Magnus his shadowhunter well enough to know of the utter turmoil boiling inside the young nephilim's head. Instead of blushing as per usual, Alec had gone a ghostly pale, which was scary considering the boys natural skin tone was almost paper white anyway.

Muttering something unintelligible, Alec had then excused himself from the table, avoiding eye contact with everyone there- most noticeably his Mother, whom at this point was sat with lips pressed tight together and eyes unreadable.

With a sigh, and a hard glare in Jace's direction, Magnus heaved himself up from the table to follow Alec's retreating figure upstairs.

* * *

**POV: Isabelle**

"Jace you absolute bloody idiot! Alec's not going to be able to even make eye contact with us for weeks now! What the hell did you do that for?!" Isabelle demanded as soon as Magnus had disappeared upstairs. Maryse had excused herself almost immediately as well, for obvious reasons. No Mother wants to overhear her son having sex with their warlock boyfriend.

"Oh come on, Isabelle. It's not like its a big deal or anything, really!" Jace protested, as usual unwilling to admit fault.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him. "Maybe not to us it isn't, but to Alec it is."

Honestly, this was Alec they were talking about. As in, self-conscious-and-or-worried-about-anything-and-everything Alec. For Angel's sake, he was Jace's brother, his _parabatai_, you'd think he'd have known him maybe a little bit better.

Knowing Alec, he was probably currently having a panic attack out of sheer embarrassment in his room. Thank goodness Magnus was with him.

Jace simply shrugged, saying something about how Alec would've found out eventually or something. Whatever, Isabelle was done listening to him, and she got up to leave the table, leaving Clary to deal with the idiot.

She hoped Alec wouldn't be too embarrassed to at least talk to her about it. Of course, avoiding their Mother, Isabelle could understand, but surely Alec knew that he could talk to Isabelle about anything? She sighed. _Oh well, at least he had Magnus to talk to right now_.

* * *

**Shit ending. I know. Sorry... But I didn't know how to finish it, and I wanted the chapter posted before I go to sleep, so I hope it's okay.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, reviews really motivate me to write quicker!**

**Thanks so much for reading, love you all!**

**~Dreams Of Oblivion**


	10. Chapter 10: Reassurance

**Hey guys, chapter ten is here! Sorry it's a bit late.**

**By the way, in case you havent noticed this is a malec-centric fic, and therefore I'm ignoring nearly all the other stuff that was going on in the books- like the heavenly fire in Jace, and Sebastian, etc. Basically its just going to be about malec and how their relationship unfolds and develops- obviously there will be some plot at some point, but right now its just going to be about malec. Hope that's okay.**

**God, sorry for rambling on a bit there...**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter;**

**Dawnstar95: I know, poor Alec. I'm torturing him.**

**Lily Truesdale: I'm glad I made you laugh!**

**Hope you all like the chapter..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately.**

* * *

Chapter ten: Reassurance

**POV: Alec**

Alec had never felt more embarrassed in his life. His cheeks seemed permanently stained crimson, and he thought he'd never be able to face Jace and Isabelle again, let alone his _Mother_. And so, like the avoidant coward that he was, he had fled the dining room ASAP.

How could he have been so _stupid_? Yes, he'd been extremely distracted by a certain gorgeous, sparkly, cat-eyed warlock, but _still_. In the past, no matter how caught up in the moment they had been, Alec had always made sure to remind Magnus to soundproof the room, and lock the door- for this exact reason!

And now Jace, Isabelle, his Mother, and even Clary- though exactly why _Clary _had stayed overnight remained suspiciously unmentioned -had all overheard him and Magnus having _sex_. The only thing Alec could think of that could possibly be worse would be if someone had walked _in _on them having sex- and thank the angel that hasn't happened, although with his luck Alec was surprised it hadn't, considering they'd also forgotten to lock the door.

Of course, it wouldn't bother Magnus that everyone had heard. In fact, Magnus probably found it pretty damn hilarious. Alec scoffed. It was easy for him to say though, it's not like it was _Magnus' _family that had heard. In any case, it just wasn't built into Magnus' personality to get embarrassed about sexual stuff. Scratch that, it wasn't in Magnus' personality to get embarrassed, period. Magnus was confident, flashy, and even a tiny bit exhibitionist- the polar opposite of Alec -why _would _he get embarrassed about people hearing him have sex? He probably loved it.

And Alec loved that about him. Truly, he did. He loved how unafraid Magnus was to flaunt his sexuality, how confident he was in himself. It was all part of the man that had caught Alec's attention all the way back to Magnus' party, where the warlock had been dressed to impress in all his sparkly glory. And that was the man Alec had fallen in love with.

In all honesty, Alec should have known that Magnus would follow him upstairs, to check he was alright. And if Alec was being truthful, he was glad Magnus had. Right now he wanted nothing more than to curl up in the warlocks arms and completly forget the mornings events. Of course, he should also have known that Magnus would want to talk _through_ the mornings events.

* * *

"Alec?" It was Magnus, standing in the doorway of his bedroom, looking hesitant.

Alec attempted a smile, "You can come in."

Magnus walked over to sit next to Alec on the shadowhunters tiny black bed, throwing an arm round his waist and placing a small kiss in his hair.

Alec breathed out a sigh, and Magnus' grip around his waist tightened.

"Are you okay?" Magnus' voice was soft, caring.

Alec hesitated before answering. Obviously, he was still embarrassed about what had happened downstairs, but other than that, he was fine. Really, all he wanted was to just forget it and move on.

"I guess so," he replied meekly, and Magnus put a hand under his chin, gently twisting his face up to look him in the eyes.

"_Alexander._" Magnus implored, and Alec wet his lips.

"Magnus, it's okay. I'm fine, I promise," At Magnus' disbelieving look, he continued, "Look. I'm embarrassed, sure. I don't think I'll be able to face my siblings or- God forbid -my _Mother, ever _again, but I'll be fine. It was stupid of me to make such a fuss of it anyway, so, don't worry about it. It's _fine. _I mean it's just like me to get embarrassed so easily about something so stupid, and then run away like the coward I am, isn't it?"

Magnus' face was grim, and Alec almost shied away from the fierce look in Magnus' eyes. And then Magnus spoke, and his voice was so soft that it didn't match his expression.

"_Alexander. _Firstly, you are _not_ a coward_._ And your not stupid, either. How dare you say those things about yourself?" Magnus continued before Alec had a chance to interrupt, "Secondly, of course you were embarrassed! Most normal people would be. It's just because you are so used to being around confident, obnoxious assholes- including myself -that you think it's stupid. But really, Alexander, you are _not_ stupid and you are _not_ a coward. You are the most brave and intelligent and wonderful and _gorgeous_ person I've ever met. And I love you. So stop thinking so negatively about yourself- there's nothing wrong with you," Magnus brought both hands up to cup Alec's face tenderly, "you're perfect."

Alec's breath caught and his mouth felt dry. He licked his lips, his eyes wide in wonder and happiness. Before he had time to form any coherent words, Magnus had leaned down to steal his lips in a passionate kiss that took Alec's breath away.

Magnus pushed Alec down onto the bed, teasing the shadowhunter's mouth open with his tongue, and entwining it with Alec's. Magnus' hands were stroking Alec's sides lovingly, and the material of his t-shirt bunched up at the bottom. Alec gasped into the kiss when Magnus' warm tan hands came into contact with the skin at his hips, and Magnus used this to deepen the kiss, his mouth becoming more urgent.

When the need for air became apparent, Magnus pulled back, but only to press his lips against Alec's jaw, sucking lightly, travelling down his neck to the hollow of Alec's throat. Magnus remained there for a bit, sucking and licking, probably leaving a huge mark, but Alec didn't care. He was caught up in a wave of bliss, revelling in the feeling of Magnus' lips against his skin, Magnus' hands on his body.

And those hands were becoming frantic in their explorations of Alec; running up and down his sides, over his chest, tweaking his nipples before they skimmed back down his back to rest on Alec's ass, giving a gentle squeeze to the shadowhunters butt.

And Alec felt all his insecurities fly out the window as he sunk deeper into the whirlwind of ecstacy that Magnus provided.

* * *

**Okayyyy chapter 10 done! Hope it was okay?**

**Ok, next chapter can either be just cute and fluffy, a bit smutty, or full on lemon. But it's up to you! So review and tell me what you'd prefer!**

**Thank you for reading, please review, tell me what you thought? Love all you guys!**

**~Dreams Of Oblivion**


	11. Chapter 11: Tease

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**Its a lemon, because that's what most of you requested, however I tried to put in as much fluff as I could as well. I hope you all like it! I apologise in advance if theres any spelling mistakes or anything, because I wrote this on my iPod, and it autocorrects stupid things. So yeah, sorry if there is any mistakes.**

**Lily Truesdale, julia goydan, and MissNena214: here's a lemon for you. Sorry if its not that long. Lily: I tried to add in some fluff to it for you, hope this is okay!**

**AnaidSkylight: Thank you I'm glad you like it! Sorry there isn't _that _much fluff and cuteness in this chapter, but there should be more next chapter!**

**Thanks again to all the reviewers; reviews motivate me to write faster! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**WARNING: Malec sex. Basically.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Tease

**POV: Alec**

Magnus had made a portal to go back to his flat with Alec, since the shadowhunter had remained too embarrassed to risk going downstairs and bumping into any of his family or Clary. He'd sent Isabelle a text to tell her where he was in case anyone worried- not that they would; they would expect him to be with Magnus anyway now that they were officially back together.

Stepping into Magnus' apartment, Alec had felt a rush of warmth and familiarity- it felt like coming home.

Magnus had dragged him over to the plush leather sofa, pulling Alec down with him as he settled on it. Summoning a blanket to keep the shadowhunter warm- since Alec seemed to have internal heating problems -Magnus cuddled Alec closer, running one hand through Alec's hair while the other wrapped around his waist to settle on his stomach, fingers stroking absently through the material of his t-shirt.

Neither said anything for a long while- there was no need; both were content to just bask in the pleasure of the other's company as they watched re-runs of Project Runway and America's Next Top Model.

It wasn't until Magnus suggested going out for lunch that they actually moved even an inch away from the couch.

"How does Taki's for lunch sound?" Magnus asked, pulling Alec slowly up from the sofa.

Alec smiled warmly at the warlock and nodded, "Sure."

Magnus grinned down at him, grabbing his hand and walking him over to the door, while calling a taxi with his free hand.

* * *

When they arrived at the diner, Taki's was mildly busy, but they were able to snag a cosy enough looking booth for two. Magnus entwined their hands across the table, playing with Alec's fingertips. He brought Alec's hand up to his mouth and began kissing each finger gently, soft butterfly kisses, before placing both their hands back on the table as the faery waitress, Kaelie, came over.

"What can I get you?" She asked with a smile, her perfect teeth glinting.

Magnus appeared to consider for a moment, before answering, "We'll have the banana split for two, with extra whipped cream, please."

Alec sent Magnus a confused look, before giving up and simply smiling at Kaelie in agreement.

"Coming right up," and the blonde fey waitress sashayed off.

Alec turned to Magnus, "A banana split? I thought we were having _lunch._"

Magnus smirked back at him, "I'm in the mood for ice cream." Was his only explanation, and Alec decided it wasn't worth it, and just let it go.

When their 'lunch' came, Alec's eyes widened. The banana split was _huge, _and Alec was pretty sure it was about 95 percent whipped cream. There were two spoons sticking out the top and it was drizzled in what looked like chocolate syrup. His mouth almost watered at the sight, yet he was quite confident in the fact that he and Magnus couldn't possibly finish this themselves.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw what looked like a spoon filled high with whipped cream held up in his field of vision.

He glanced up, and sure enough Magnus was waving a cream-covered spoon in his face. Alec simply looked from the spoon to Magnus and back again a few times before Magnus pressed the spoon to his lips, and he realised that Magnus was trying to _feed_ him.

Blushing slightly, Alec opened his mouth, allowing Magnus to push the spoon into his mouth. He licked off the whipped cream as best he could, but Magnus had piled so much onto the tiny silver spoon that most of it had ended up on his face. His blush deepened, and Magnus chuckled at the glare aimed his way.

"Let me get that for you, sweetcheeks," he purred, leaning forward to lick at the corners of Alec's mouth and cheeks, leaving Alec beet red and spluttering.

Magnus continued to 'feed' Alec for the rest of the time, stopping only to scoop some of the dessert food into his mouth as well. Alec was now perpetually red faced, and was all too aware of the amount of other customers witnessing this affair.

And as could be expected, Magnus found Alec's embarrassed stuttering and flushed cheeks all too hilarious, and started chuckling on multiple occassions at the flustered shadowhunter.

When they'd finished- Alec still wasn't sure exactly _how _they'd managed to -Magnus smiled warmly at Alec over the table, and, leaving a generous tip on the tray, he pulled Alec up and out of the diner door.

* * *

Alec was sat in the taxi cab, watching out the window as they travelled back to the flat.

Alec jumped as he suddenly felt a smooth hand touch his thigh, and snapped his head round to see a smirking Magnus watching him intently. Alec's eyes widened as Magnus began kneading his thigh, rubbing his thumb in circles against Alec's jeans.

Alec's breath quickened as Magnus' hand edged ever closer to his crotch, but never close enough, and he had to hold back a groan of frustration- he was all too aware of the cab driver sitting less than metre away in front of him.

Without warning, Magnus' soft tan hand travelled to his crotch, rubbing achingly slowly over his growing arousal. Alec shot Magnus a half incredulous half dazed look as he barely managed to conceal a moan of pleasure that escaped his traitor mouth.

This unbearably pleasurable torture continued the whole cab journey, and Alec found himself beyond glad when the cab _finally_ arrived outside Magnus' building. He was thoroughly aroused and desperate for relief by the time they'd climbed out of the cab, payed the driver, and reached the door of the flat.

As soon as Magnus had opened the door and set foot on the stairwell, Alec decided he couldn't take anymore, and pounced.

Practically leaping into Magnus' arms, Alec threw his arms round Magnus' neck and connected their lips in a rough, passionate kiss that set Alec's whole body on fire. Surprised- though thoroughly content with this turn of events -Magnus responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms round Alec's waist to pull him even tighter against his body.

Their mouths melded together as the kiss grew more frantic, and Magnus backed Alec against the wall, pushing him upwards until Alec was forced to lift his legs to wrap his thighs around Magnus' hips. Magnus groaned in delight and deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the depths of Alec's mouth, his hands gripping the shadowhunters buttocks.

Then Magnus pulled away suddenly, glancing around and then sending Alec a surprised grin. Alec finally remembered that they weren't in fact in private, but in the middle if the stairwell, where any of Magnus' neighbours could simply walk out and see them all but eating each others faces off. He also realised that he'd practically jumped Magnus in the stairwell without any warning- his face heated up and he looked down at his feet, which were now firmly planted on the ground.

"Uh.. Sorry. About that. I don't really know what came over me," Alec glanced sheepishly back up at Magnus, to find him smirking devilishly down at him.

"Oh, don't _ever_ apologise for _that_, Alexander darling."

Alec's mouth opened and closed as his cheeks flamed and he felt the blush spread all the way up to his ears as Magnus continued, "Now, how about we take this somewhere a little more _private_."

* * *

Alec was overwhelmed with anticipation as they entered the bedroom, and he twitched with excitement when Magnus lead him over to the bed.

Locking eyes with Alec, cat eyes filled with sincerity and warmth, Magnus leant in close, breathing three words into Alec's ear, "I love you."

Alec smiled tenderly back at Magnus, and whispered, "I know," before leaning up to press his lips against Magnus' once more. Magnus made a sound of contentment, his hands dropping to rest on Alec's hips as he kissed back fervently, parting Alec's lips with his and pressing his tongue inside. Alec pushed Magnus down onto the bed, sliding forward till he was straddling the warlocks lap, never once breaking the kiss.

Magnus moaned into Alec's mouth, hands grabbing at the hem of Alec's shirt, before Alec grasped Magnus' wrists, stopping him, and breaking the kiss. He locked eyes with Magnus before reaching down to pull at his shirt, slipping it off in one movement. Magnus' golden-green eyes dilated as they took in Alec's naked chest.

Alec swallowed and blushed at the intense scrutiny he was receiving, and Magnus' eyes flickered back up to Alec's face and softened at the nervousness in the shadowhunters expression.

"Alec, sweetness. You're beautiful," and with that, he swooped down to shower Alec's neck and chest with kisses- soft, sweet butterfly kisses that left Alec tingling all over. Alec's desire was flaring up, and he _needed_ Magnus. Needed him _now_.

"Magnus, _please_," Alec begged.

"Please what, darling?"

"I-I need you. _Now_,"

Magnus' eyes filled with lust and desire, and he quickly reached down, deftly picking at the button of Alec's jeans and yanking them down to his knees, before going back up to do the same with Alec's black boxer-briefs. Alec made quick work of shimmying them completely off, before pulling Magnus' head back down in a long, sweet kiss. It was then that Alec realised that Magnus was still fully clothed, and he pulled back to give Magnus a pointed look. Magnus grinned wickedly up at Alec, twisting them round until Magnus was leaning above Alec, before he gave a quick snap of his fingers.

Alec sucked in a quick breath at the now naked warlock that was on top of him, before Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec's, prying the shadowhunters mouth open and entwining their tongues. Magnus rolled his hips down into Alec's, eliciting a gasp from the shadowhunter as he mimicked the rocking movement.

"Magnus! _Please,_" and this time Magnus understood exactly what the shadowhunter wanted as he summoned a tube of glitter lube- his personal favourite -and slathered his fingers in it. Alec had heard the bottle snap open, and his hips twitched in anticipation of what was to come.

Magnus' fingers trailed down the shadowhunter's chest, tweaking his nipples and tracing his abs as he went; Alec gasped in pleasure. The warlocks fingers left wet trails as they travelled lower, brushing over Alec's ass and skirting over the hole, causing Alec to moan in frustration. Magnus chuckled, but stopped his teasing and slowly inserted a finger into Alec.

Alec moaned aloud as one finger, then two, then three, entered his hole, stretching him out and readying him. After only a few minutes of this slow torture, Alec practically growled for Magnus to just get on with it.

Magnus grinned, slathering his cock in lube and acquiescing to the shadowhunters request to hurry as he gently pushed in. Alec sucked in a breath as Magnus entered, and his hands flew up to grasp at the warlocks hips, begging him to go faster, to goddamn _move. _

The warlock was more than happy to oblige, speeding up his thrusts and leaning down to press wet, hot kisses to the shadowhunter's jugular as he changed up the angle, aiming for Alec's prostate.

He knew he'd hit the jackpot when Alec let out a strangled cry of "OH! By the angel- _Magnus!_" And Magnus moaned against Alec's throat.

"Oh, _Alexander_. You feel so _good_ baby,"

Magnus continued to thrust into his shadowhunter, his hands caressing Alec's hips and stroking up his thighs, before he reached down to encircle Alec's arousal in his hands. Pumping in time with his thrusts, Magnus worked Alec's cock in earnest, stroking and squeezing, wanting to bring Alec to the peak of pleasure.

After a few final strokes and thrusts, the shadowhunter and the warlock came together, both lost in the pleasure-filled haze of love and ecstacy. They'd never been happier.

* * *

**Wow, this was definitely my longest chapter yet, and I'm quite proud of it, so I hope you like it!**

**Once again, thanks to all the reviewers! Also, thanks to everyone whose followed or favourited this story- it means a lot. **

**Review and tell me what you did/didn't like, please?**

**~Dreams Of Oblivion**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Authors Note**

Ok, so first of all I'd just like to apologise for not updating in so long..

I had mock exams and got caught up with a tonne of revision, and that left me literally no spare time whatsoever.. then my laptop broke, which made it even more difficult to write anything. So, for that, I'm sorry.

I'm not abandoning this fic at all, which brings me to my second point: there are a few ideas that I have for this fic.. and I can either continue updating this story and just tie them in with the story so far, or i could start a new story and incorporate my ideas there.. but its up to you.

So I would really love it if you could review and tell me what you would like, its really up to you.

**In answer to a reviewer:**

**kool smiles are kool: thank you so much for the long review- I LOVE long reviews - thank you that's really sweet, it means a lot that you like my writing! Yeah, I DO know what you mean about Alec being a little too girly.. obviously its hard being a girl and trying to do a boys perspective, I did try but thanks or pointing that out to me ;) **

**THANK YOU FOR ACTUALLY TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS**

**~Dreams Of Oblivion**


	13. Chapter 12: The plan

**Hey guys! Chapter 12 is finally here, sorry for the long wait, and I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**I apologise for the lack of Magnus in this chapter, however he will definitely be back in the next chapter.. Promise!**

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews replying to my authors note.. I decided to continue with the story (obviously) but I will let you know if I have any plans on new stories or anything!**

**Thanks for sticking with this story even though I've been sucky at updating. I hope you enjoy reading...**

* * *

The institute was quiet when Alec stepped through the doors; it was only six in the morning, and with no morning training session scheduled, everybody was still in bed. Deciding he was in need of a quick caffeine-induced boost, Alec started on making himself a coffee.

Magnus was busy all day, which surprisingly, was a good thing. It left Alec the whole day to prepare for the approaching date: Magnus' birthday.

The shadowhunter had a vague outline of an idea for what he was going to do for his beloved, however his plans required the expertise of Isabelle to pull off- thus, an entire day without Magnus was for once, a positive occurrence.

* * *

It was after ten before anyone else in the institute had woken up, which Alec thought was ridiculous, since they were shadowhunters and were _supposed_ to ready at all times, morning training session or not.

And so, at exactly 10:04 a.m., Isabelle finally decided to grace Alec with her presence, considerably more chirpy than was usual as a result of the lay in she'd been allowed today. It was only once in a blue moon that a shadowhunter didn't have a training session to attend at the crack of dawn, and so Isabelle had thoroughly made use of the free time.

"Morning," Alec said, coffee mug in hand as he leaned against the counter. Isabelle gave him a wry smile as she seated herself at the kitchen island.

"Well, well," Isabelle began, snatching the mug out of Alec's hand to take a sip for herself, "I'd have thought you'd be spending as much time as physically possible with Magnus now that you're back together, but here you are." At Alec's expression, she added seriously, "not that I'm complaining, of course,"

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled on Isabelle's long ebony locks affectionately, giving her an appreciative smile. Isabelle wrinkled her nose and went on, "so, what does bring you here without your beloved one and only then, dear brother?"

Alec's expression sobered, "I need your help."

* * *

"For the last time Isabelle, I don't want, or _need_ a makeover!"

Sat with his arms crossed on Isabelle's bed, he sent her a firm glare, which Isabelle studiously ignored, continuing to find a matching bag to go shopping with.

Shopping. _Ugh_. Alec couldn't think of anything worse.

At Alec's stubborn expression, Isabelle let out a sigh, and finally looked up at him, her face exasperated.

"Alec. Seriously. You want this to be the best birthday ever for Magnus, right?" At Alec's reluctant nod she continued, "Well then, you shouldn't be doing this because you _want_ to do it, but to make Magnus happy, on his _birthday _at least, don't you think?"_  
_

Alec sighed, gnawing on his bottom lip in frustration. She was right, of course, and Magnus _would_ love this, it was true. And Alec did want to make this the best birthday Magnus had ever had. And so, with almost no reluctance now, Alec met Isabelle's gaze with a firm nod.

* * *

"Ooh, we have to go in here!" Isabelle squealed, totally in her element in the shopping centre amidst the hundreds of other avid shopaholics. Alec groaned as Isabelle dragged him into yet _another _clothing store.

Despite the fact that they'd been in multiple shops already, and Isabelle had forced him to buy more clothes than he'd owned in his entire eighteen years of life, _apparently_ none of those were actually 'suitable' for Magnus' present, and they had yet to find the 'perfect' outfit.

But, Alec wasn't about to voice his complaints, considering he wanted Magnus' day to be perfect, and if he had to withstand this torture to make it perfect, then so be it.

After traipsing around the store after Isabelle for a good few minutes, Alec finally saw something that _he _actually liked. The jeans were skinny, much too skinny for his usual taste, but Alec found he rather liked them; he couldn't say that the fact that they were black didn't have anything to do with his liking of them. Admittedly the rips on the knees and the silver zippers where pockets should be were a little too out there for Alec, however since this was for _Magnus' _benefit and not his own, he decided they would be fine.

"Isabelle!" He called out, and she came rushing over, shopping bags in hand, with a bundle of shirts and jackets thrown over her arm. When she saw what Alec was holding, she gasped.

"OH MY GOSH. Alec, that's _perfect_. I can't believe you picked them out _on your own_!"

Alec gave her a wry smile, "Yes, I know. The wonders of the universe never cease to amaze me either," Isabelle stuck her tongue out at the sarcastic reply, but nevertheless carried on.

"Alec, you absolutely _have_ to these on, _now_!" She shoved the bundle of clothes into his arms and pushed him in the direction of the changing rooms with a firm, "GO!"

* * *

The jeans were skin-tight, as was expected, and he knew Isabelle would definitely approve. He threw on one of the many shirts Izzy had picked out for him, this one a black dress shirt with a silvery sheen to it. Compared to some of the clothing that Izzy had picked out for him thus far, it wasn't actually too bad.

Stepping out from behind the curtain of the changing room, he was met with a squeal of delight as Isabelle's eyes made a swift perusal of his outfit.

"Wow. You look _hot_. That's definitely the one," She sent him a wry smile, "I'm proud of you, big bro,"

He rolled his eyes, but sent her an appreciative smile in return. Really, he was just glad this shopping trip was finally over.

* * *

Sat in Starbucks, Alec sipping from a plain black coffee and Isabelle a caramel mocha, they were discussing the topic of Magnus' birthday.

"So what exactly are you planning on doing for him?" Asked Isabelle, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I was thinking of taking him out," Alec replied.

"Yes, well, that much was a given," Isabelle rolled her eyes and flicked her ebony hair out of her face impatiently, "where are you planning on taking him?"

Alec frowned, "See, that's where you come in. I wanted to take him somewhere fun and exciting- a club or something -hence why I asked you for help with what to wear, but I have no idea where or which club to take him to. I have no knowledge about this sort of thing... But I thought you might?" And he leaned forward expectantly.

Isabelle's face broke out into a slow smirk, "You thought correctly, brother dearest. Don't worry, I know the perfect place."

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter 12! Again, sorry it took so long, I had a bit of writers block and it took me a while to get back into the swing of things, but here it is. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it and what you thought? Sorry for the lack of malec love in this chapter, but next one is Magnus' birthday! Got to say I'm excited about writing that one... And hopefully I'll be able to write/post it ASAP.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**~Dreams Of Oblivion**


End file.
